1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Flat panel display devices have less power consumption than that of conventionally used cathode ray tubes (CRTs) and enable reduction in thickness of display devices. Flat panel display devices have been increasingly demanded in response to recent diversification of information processing equipments. Examples of such flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display devices and electroluminescent (EL) display devices. In particular, inorganic EL display devices are characterized by their all solid-state structure, faster response speed, and self light emission. Inorganic EL display devices have been actively studied and developed due to these characteristics.
An inorganic EL display device generally has a substrate, first electrodes, a light-emitting lamination, and second electrodes. The light-emitting lamination has a light-emitting layer and insulating layers with the light-emitting layer interposed therebetween. The first electrodes have a stripe shape and are formed on the substrate. The light-emitting lamination is formed on the first electrodes. The second electrodes have a stripe shape and extend perpendicular to the first electrodes. The second electrodes extend across the light-emitting lamination. Each second electrode has a second-electrode extending portion formed outside the light-emitting lamination.
In the inorganic EL display device having the above structure, thinning or disconnection may occur at the second-electrode extending portions during the manufacturing process.
Such thinning or disconnection of the second-electrode extending portions can be suppressed by increasing the width of the second-electrode extending portions. However, the distance between adjacent second electrodes must be increased in order to increase the width of the second-electrode extending portions. It is therefore difficult to implement a high-definition inorganic EL display device.